Akaz Trio (Dungeon Fighter Online)
The Akaz trio are a group of female fighters from Dungeon Fighter Online. They appear as random-appearing zakos in the Tower of the Dead dungeon, around floor 3 to 45. The members of the trio consists of: Akaz: Wind Jizun The first member of the Akaz trio. She is a female Grappler with a stark-white skin (since her name suggests that she's probably belongs to an alpine-dwelling tribe), a silver hair tied to a ponytail with a blue ribbon and a rather slender build. She wears a marine blue bikini, white silk harem pants with light teal and golden linings, a marine blue scarf covering her mouth, a white headband, white gloves and a pair of golden geta slippers. She also wields a pair of tonfas. Like her namesake, Jizun is pretty nimble and quick when it comes to delivering attacks and dodging the player. She often comboes the player using kick and rush attacks Akaz: Cloud Lin The second member of the Akaz trio. She is a female Striker with a slightly tanned skin, a short sky-blue hair and a slightly muscular build. She wears a black-sliver bikini, black silk harem pants with silver and light teal linings, a grey scarf covering her mouth, a white headband (like her other brethren), white gloves and a pair of brown geta slippers with black socks. Like Jizun, Lin wields a pair of tonfas, but looks more similar to the real life one. Like her namesake, Lin mostly relies on aerial attacks, such as Tornado Kick and Air Walk. She also able to dodge the player's attacks using her acrobatic skills. However, she's pretty weak when attacked using ranged attacks Akaz: Sand Horan The last member of the Akaz trio. She is a female Brawler with a dark brown skin (since her name suggests that she's probably belongs to a desert nomad tribe), a short black hair tied to the back with a huge needle and the same physique as Lin. She wears an orange bikini, golden silk harem pants with orange linings, a brown scarf covering her mouth a white headband (like her other brethren), golden gloves with claw gauntlets and a pair of golden geta slippers with white socks. Like her namesake, Horan mostly spams Sand Splash to disorientate the player. She also strikes the player with a powerful Heaven's Net. Sometimes she hides in the darkness, but players can easily find her when she exclaims that "it's crowded here" Footages: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_ZK8VVuCwY&t Trivia: * All three Akaz trio members are named after their attributes (Jizun being the quickest, Lin being the acrobatic one and Horan being the sneakiest one and often uses sand-based attacks) * Their looks and clothings are based of Arabian belly dancers, while their fighting style are borrowed from ninjas and acrobats alike * Lin resembles Nanael from Queen's Blade, albeit Lin is a human unlike Nanael, whos' an angel * Horan resembles a Gerudo from the Legend of Zelda series, albeit with a black hair Category:2000s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:High Heels Category:Martial Artist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sprite Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Zako Category:Demise: Video Game Variance Category:Fate: Deceased